pathfinderenchanterfandomcom-20200215-history
Shah
The Shah are an elusive people who are native to the Shadow Sea, a large water mote; though many claim nativity to elemental plane of water. Though their origins are often debated; the two things that are never questioned is their ability with magic, and their breathtaking beauty. This beauty is often the cause of many problems for the shah, however. 'Physical Description' The Shah often stand out in crowds due to their appearance, they always have either white hair or black hair, red eyes, and a horn protruding from the center of their forehead. This leads many people to refer to them derogitorily as horse spawn, likening their appearance to a unicorn. Their beauty, however, is so mysterious that they are often kept as pets, sometimes in cages barely large enough to house them. The Shah have a taste for fineries such as exquisite clothing and weapons, as well as arts. So they are often seen in expensive garb and wielding artistic weapons, simply to augment their own appearance. Very rarely will the Shah participate in melee combat; as they are not built for it, having often frail, wispy builds. Also, Shah bones are incredibly soft; so they would not hold up well taking hits from large creatures. No one is sure why their bones are so light, but many speculate that their ancestors used to have wings, and the lightness of their bones allowed them ease of flight. Adulthood: 90 Years. 'Culture' The Shah have a complicated culture, there exists two kinds of Shah, only differentiated by the color of their hair. These two types of Shah have other more subtle differences though, many of the black-haired shah tend to be taller than their lighter-haired bretheren, though only slightly. Another, less often encountered example, is the fact that the black-haired shah sometimes voluntarily remove their horn. Though removed, it is never found far from them. These horns do no grow back unfortunately, and though many have tried, magic can't even repair it; some who have removed their horn, or had it removed, have found ways to graft it using metal bolts and similar tools. But it never regains it spectacular shimmer, and often becomes dull when removed. Much like the Miralf, the Shah revere Maroki more than any other water-elemental deity, it is not sure why, as Shah never partake in seafood, but many speculate that they simply have a fondness for all living things, no matter how evil they are otherwise. Magic is a central part of Shah culture, magic is thought to be more imporant to the shah than it is to any other race. Watching a shah perform a spell is like watching an artist take to a canvas, it has mesmerising naturality, like they are dancing, and the magic is their partner in the dance. 'Shah Characters' Shah have two types, the Dark-Haired Shah, and the Light-Haired Shah; though they are quite similar in appearance, they are quite different in personality and ability. 'Dark-Haired Shah' '-2 Constitution, -2 Dexterity, +4 Intelligence, +2 Charisma; '''The Dark-Haired Shah are often taller, so don't suffer the penalties to strength that their light-haired bretheren do. They are extremley cunning and studious, however, and of course, beautiful. '''Medium: '''Shah are medium creatures and therefore have no size bonuses or penalties. '''Low-Light Vision: '''Shah can see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light. '''Maim and Enslave: '''Dark-Haired Shah have a +1 caster level bonus to evocation and enchantment spells. '''Deep Knowledge: '''Dark-Haired Shah are seekers of lost and forgotten knowledge and are granted a +2 bonus to Knowledge (history) checks, as well as Knowledge (arcana) checks. '''Lurker: '''Dark-Haired Shah have the strange ability to breath underwater. In addition they all have a swim speed equal to their base-land speed. '''Maroki's Dominance: '''Dark-Haired Shah are immune to the effects of Charm and Dominate spells. '''Gaze of the Tyrant: '''Once per day per four HD, a Dark-Haired Shah may, as an immediate action, force one creature to forgo it's standard action. Creatures who are either Blind or otherwise Immune to Mind-Affecting effects are immune to this. '''Languages: '''Dark-Haired Shah begin play with the Shah, Common and Aquan languages. Dark-Haired Shah with high intelligence scores can learn Abyssal, Terran, Undercommon, and Dark Speech. 'Light-Haired Shah' '-2 Strength, -2 Constitution, +2 Wisdom, +4 Charisma; The Light-Haired Shah tend to be smaller and more submissive than their Dark-Haired bretheren. '''Medium: '''Shah are medium creatures and therefore have no size bonuses or penalties. '''Low-Light Vision: '''Shah can see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light. '''Create and Empower: '''Light-Haired Shah have a +1 caster level bonus to conjuration and transmutation spells. 'Pious Soul: '''Light-Haired Shah are keepers of the annals of their divine lord, Maroki and are granted a +2 bonus to Knowledge (religion), as well as Knowledge (nobility) checks. '''Touched By Mist: '''Light-Haired Shah have the ability to walk on water if they so choose, by Maroki's grace. '''Maroki's Grace: '''Light-Haired Shah are immune to the effects of Entangle and Paralysis spells. '''Gaze of the Vagabond: '''Once per day per four HD, a Light-Haired Shah may, as an immediate action, cause one creature to use it's standard action to attack one of the Shah's enemies except for itself or anyone it has a close personal bond with. Creatures who are blind, or otherwise immune to mind-affecting abilities are immune to this. '''Languages: '''Light-Haired Shah begin play with the Shah, Common and Aquan languages. Dark-Haired Shah with high intelligence scores can learn Celestial, Auran, Undercommon, and Sylvan. 'Racial Traits Hornless: 'Some Shah, specifically those of the Dark-Haired type, choose to remove their horn, Other times, the horn is removed forcefully, or broken in some kind of struggle. Hornless Shah become partially blind, losing their low-light vision, and gaze ability. however, they receive a +2 bonus to their Intelligence and Charisma score. 'Favored Class Options The following options are available to all Shah who have selected a favored class. Celebrity: '+1 to bardic rounds. '''Glamourist: '+1/4 to the DC of Enchantment and Evocation spells (Dark-Haired). '''or Conjuration and Transmutation spells (Light-Haired). 'Occultist: '+1 Hit Point damage to attacks. (in addition to the strength damage.) 'Scientist: '+2 to a single Knowledge skill.